Hermione and the new boy
by kungphoomunky
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer break, and she looks..wel..good. All the boys are falling for her, but will she find romance?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own none of the Harry Potter characters, the wonderful J.K.Rowling does!  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the one compartment on the train.  
  
Harry had moved in with the Weaslys at the end of the school year because the Dursleys wrote a very rude letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Headmaster of the magic trick school,  
We do not want Harry Potter and his trunk of magic trash in our house any more. He can live on the street for all we care.  
We do not believe that learning how to pull a rabbit out of hat will do the ruddy boy any good.  
You weird folk are a disgrace to the human race, not that we could possibly call you humans. Harry Potter is no longer under our care and by law we are not his guardians and if he steps one toe onto our front lawn he will be charged for trespassing.  
Vernon Dursley.  
  
When Dumbledore received the letter he went straight to the Weasleys who took Harry in immediately.  
  
Harry was very pleased about this. He will no longer get in trouble for not having his homework done.  
  
Hermione looked very different sitting there on the train. A lot of changes had happened to her over the break. Not only did she have shorter hair, but many other things. Her dad had put braces on her teeth, because they were crooked, she had glasses as well. She looked very different and not at all impressed.  
  
"Will you two stop staring at me," Hermione said angrily, "it's making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am." She looked out the window to avoid their looks.  
  
"But you look so pretty" said Ron. "More like beautiful," added Harry. Hermione blushed, "Stop it, now I fell really.. I'm going to go and get changed into my robes" she grabbed her trunk and fumbled for her robes and then left the compartment.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" whistled Ron. "I know what you mean!" piped in Harry!  
  
(Later on in the great Hall)  
  
Everybody was sitting at the four house tables babbling gleefully about their holidays, everybody that is except Hermione, who was trying to hide from the staring looks from all the boys at the top end of Gryffindor table.  
  
She was glad when the sorting ceremony began.  
  
There you are all sitting there  
  
Waiting for all the food to appear But you've never wondered if it unfair, Those hats like me can never fear, Can never eat, Can never walk or run, or jump, But instead can only speak! You Gryfindors so strong and Brave, And Brains as smart as ever can be! And hufflepuffs you sit so grave, You loyalty is so good that not everyone can see! And Ravenclaw so smart and keen to learn, Will always find a place to use those wits, and kind mind! And Slytherin who will always make a churn, To get what they need by means of mean and kind, So now do you think it unfair that all I do is speak? Or do you think it not as you don't really care? But those have their minds at a good peak I'll put you where you ought to be, the house that will be fair, For the minds of all those hear!  
  
There was a silent pause after the hat's song, as though everyone was thinking about the unusual song. Shortly after Professor Dumbledore started the applause which did not last long.  
  
The sorting ceremony then began with out much ado and seemed to go on for ages! At last the feast began and everyone was happy, except of course Hermione who couldn't wait till the feast was over.  
  
Finally Dumbledore gave his start of year notices. "Attention all students, I would like to remind you that there is no magic allowed in the corridors. Also there will be no Quidditch till summer," at this there was a massive groaning and boos from the hall. When all of this subsided Dumbledore continued.  
  
"The reason for this is one that students have no concern in and those who do not wish pain and suffering will not meddle." At this Dumbledore looked over and winked at Harry Ron and Hermione who smiled back at him.  
  
At the end of his speech there was mass movement as every one got up to leave for their common rooms. Prefects every where were shouting "First years follow me" while everyone else found their own way back into their dormitories and fell asleep in their beds.  
  
Everyone that is except Hermione, who lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking. She whispered to herself, "Is this a good or bad thing? Should I be happy?" With that she looked in the mirror and smiled before rolling over and going to sleep.  
  
Did you all like it? Please tell me! Just click the button that will let you review! If you don't review I won't continue to write! Love you all! 


	2. The boaring day

I hope you all liked the first Chapter and I thank the people who reviewed. This one is a little short but I hope u like it.  
  
*****  
  
The next day in the breakfast hall, people were still staring at Hermione, although she wasn't hiding her face like yesterday.  
  
Hermione found great joy when she was walking to double potions with Harry and Ron, who still couldn't stop looking at Hermione. On their way down the stairs they bumped into Malfoy who stared open mouthed at Hermione, and Crabe and Goyle who always did what Malfoy did, looked exactly the same, open mouthed and eyes popping.  
  
Ron decided to take advantage of the situation, "What are you looking at Malfoy?" he sniggered.  
  
"Um err um, just at, um, nothing, it's none of your business Weasly." Replied Malfoy coldly and hurried off down the stairs, his trusty side kids close behind him.  
  
"What did you go and do that for Ron?" said Hermione quickly, "I was enjoying the fact that Malfoy couldn't even make a sound, let alone tease anyone, you of all people should be grateful." Ron stood open mouthed as Hermione stamped off down the stairs, Leaving Harry and Ron to exchange puzzled looks.  
  
Later on when they were back in the common room after a pleasant potions class, (Snape had seemed to not want to hate Gryffindor as much) they sat playing a quick game of wizards chess with Hermione looking on reproachfully; she was still disappointed with Ron. They had a free double because Professor McGonagall was sick and no one could take her class.  
  
"Honestly Hermione, I don't understand why you would want a git like that to like you!" exclaimed Ron, "There are many others who would love to be with you, and all of them are better than Malfoy." Hermione looked a little hurt but then she thought about and agreed with Ron.  
  
"I'm so glad that we have no homework. Snape was so nice today I don't believe it!" said Harry after moving his night to take Ron's Bishop, "and you know what else I noticed?" "What?" asked Hermione, taking her eyes off the game to look at Harry, "Malfoy wasn't the only person who couldn't keep his eyes off you. The whole class couldn't, but either could SNAPE!" Hermione looked very a taken back, but didn't say anything. She sat looking out the window for a long time, until the bell rang to signal lunch.  
  
Everyone in the common room packed their things and headed off down to the great hall for Lunch.  
***** I think this one is too short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
I Promise, only if u review! 


End file.
